Amor De Verano
by Cami-nyan
Summary: La chica rubia estaba feliz de que fuera verano, iría de compras sin preocuparse por tareas o deberes, y disfrutaría de una de las épocas que más le gusta. Mal Summari lo se! estoy empezando a odiar hacer esto!


**Noticas…**

Bno, este fic dedicado a Mi mejor amiga Julis, se lo dedico a ella ya que le fascina ejem ejem gusta encanta cof cof un chico Rubio, que según mi opinión se parece mucho a Boomer, lastima que le pusieron brackets jaja xD pero bno te lo dedico befa, tu sabes que todo se puede lograr la quiero mucho…

Ammm bno las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen si fueran mias Boomer demostraría mas lo que siente por Miyako [aunque mas pa donde xD] total, le pertenecen a Cartoon network [Creo -.-u]

Disfruten y dejen Reviews..! :D

**Amor de Verano…**

**Sumer****…**

La chica rubia estaba feliz de que fuera verano, iría de compras sin preocuparse por tareas o deberes, y disfrutaría de una de las épocas que más le gusta.

Antes de pasar al centro comercial, decidió ir a dar una vuelta a la playa, estaba parqueando su auto, un Jeep Wrangler, y vio a un atractivo chico rubio venir de mal humor desde la playa, y entrar en el convertible azul oscuro que estaba parqueado al lado del de ella, vio que una lagrima salió rápidamente cruzando la mejilla de él, atravesando las pequeñas pequitas que tenia. El auto se fue tan rápido como pudo, y la chica solo se preguntaba quien seria ese chico que se veía tan enojado como triste.

Seguí caminando por el caminito que conducía a la playa y vi a una chica, se parecía bastante a mí, traía una falda extremadamente corta, y en la parte de arriba, traía un bikini, azul con rayas negras, su cabello en 2 colitas exactamente iguales a las mías, ya que ahora las uso lacias, y para sujetarlas un par de moñitos negros, se quedo mirando por donde se fue el deportivo, hizo una mueca de lo que creo que era furia, se dio vuelta a la playa y pasando por mi lado me golpeo sin resentimiento, antes creo que fue llena de odio.

De veras que no me importo, seguí mi camino lento, me quite mis zapatos llegando a la playa y metí mis pies en las olas, era una tarde perfecta, una perfecta tarde de verano.

Después de un rato, de observar las olas me voltee, y pude divisar entre varia gente a la chica del principio, estaba con otro chico, un castaño, lo besaba, un poco mas y creo que estaban teniendo sexo allí mismo.

Me imagine que el chico se enojo con ella, por estar con ese chico, no lo sé, solo son suposiciones que vienen a mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza un poco, ahh por que pensaba en eso, ni si quiera me incumbe, total, aprovecharía el resto de la tarde para ir de compras.

Compre un par de vestidos, unos pares de zapatos, unas faldas, unos lentes de sol, una que otra camisa, y un nuevo bikini.

Como me sobraba un poco de tiempo fui al parque, no me aguante mas e hize una que otra burbuja junto a unos niños pequeños que habían por ahí.

-eres muy buena soplando Burbujas!- exclamo una pequeña niña-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa-

-como haces? - me pregunto otra pequeña-

-la verdad es que desde muy pequeña me ha gustado hacer muchas burbujas asi que creo que ya le tengo practica ^_^ - dije riendo un poco-

Las pequeñas rieron, y vi el cielo azul, se veía tan hermoso, baje mi mirada y a lo lejos vi al chico, varias palomas pasaron volando…

_Blanco es el color de las palomas,_

_Volando siempre por un cielo azul,_

Me acerque a donde estaba el chico a una distancia razonable, y sople una que otra burbujita, al soplarlas me aleje un poco, el chico reacciono casi instantanemente y se levanto sentándose en el césped, al momento volteo a ver de donde provenían las burbujas y se encontró con la mirada azul de la chica.

_O por encima de las olas_

_Cada punto de mi vida_

_Tiene un punto grisáceo_

La chica como si estuviera hipnotizada empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el chico el se levanto solamente.

-Brat?- susurro el chico cuando la chica estaba cerca-

-no, soy Miyako- dijo ella sonriendo-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no se veía tan feliz, tenía unas lágrimas por su rostro

-que sucede, porque te sientes triste-

-Amm, la verdad no sé, si debería contar esto-

-em perdón, no tranquilo no me tienes que contar, fuera de cosas yo soy una aparecida- dijo la chica borrando la sonrisa y dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse-

-Miyako- susurro el chico-

-…-la chica no responde solo se detiene-

-no…no te vayas-ella gira lentamente y él se limpia un poco las lágrimas preparándose para contar su historia-

-primero dime tu nombre- dijo la chica-

-lo siento ^_^ u mi nombre es Boomer-

-lindo-dijo ella dibujando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro-

-bien….veras, he estado estas últimas horas un poco triste- la chica alzo una ceja- está bien, muy triste-

-por que- pregunto ella sentándose en el prado-

-veras- dijo el sentándose frente a ella- Tuve una novia, llamada, Brat, pero me entere que ella me engañaba, esta tarde me dio por ir a la playa y la vi con un chico Castaño, besándose, bastante y muy exageradamente, pero lo que me tiene triste es que ese chico no era el único, siempre se la pasaba con cualquiera y la verdad no es que este tan triste por eso, es que me llena de Rabia saber que me engañaba, en mi propia frente, pero sabes, te pareces a ella-

-"entonces es la chica que me golpeo en la playa"- pensó la rubia rápidamente- porque lo dices-

-no lo sé, se parecen demasiado, ella también tiene el pelo en 2 colitas pero con unos moños negros, aunque en su manera de vestir es más Vulgar-

-si lo se- dijo ella mirando hacia lo lejos

-como lo sabes-

-pues digamos que me saludo con un golpe-

-te golpeo- dijo el chico con Rabia en su voz-

-no, no, es que cuando llegue a la playa ella paso por mi lado, pero me golpeo muy fuerte y siguió como si nada-la chica hizo una pausa- es mas ella se besaba con un chico peli castaño cuando me iba a devolver hacia mi auto-

-mmm, ya veo…-unas lagrimas salieron del rubio- pero ahora no me tiene que importar, ella me engaño, y yo no se, no se como olvidarla- dijo el chico agachando la cabeza-

-no te preocupes, cuando yo termine con mi ex –novio…Taka, siempre hacia las cosas que mas me gustaban para subirme el animo-

-sabes que es una buena idea- dijo el limpiándose un poco las lagrimas- deberíamos hacer algo que me gusta-

-y que te gusta- dijo ella curiosa-

-"tu..!" pensó el chico riendo en su mente- me gusta comer helado-

-mmm, bastante creativo- dijo la chica riendo un poco-

-que bonita…-susurro el rubio enbobado por la chica, ella volvió a alzar la ceja callando un poco- digo que bonita Risa-

-jeje gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole-

-entonces vamos por un helado, yo invito-

-mmm, esta bien- dijo la chica sonriendo-

Y ambos se fueron a la heladería mas cercana

_El azul de tus ojos fue lo que me cautivo_

_Un sinfín de colores para pintarte_

_Un millón de palabras para describirte_

Pidieron los helados y se dispusieron a hablar mientras comían y daban una vuelta por el parque

-y dime que edad tienes -dijo el chico rompiendo un poco el silencio-

-17 y tu ¿?-

-tengo 17 tambien-

-pienso yo, que ahora no querras ir a la playa, verdad- hubo un silencio- pues pienso, porque allí descubriste el engaño de tu ex –

-La verdad es que debería, pero no, no quiero, la playa es mi lugar favorito, allí iba siempre con mis hermanos y me trae demasiados recuerdos, allí ciertas veces me escondia, fue siempre un lugar muy preciado para mi asi que creo que no lo sacrificare-

-Me parece bien- le dije- la playa es un lugar muy hermoso y me parece muy bien que no sacrifiques eso-

-cambiando de tema, cual es tu cantante favorito- me pregunto sonriendo-

-mmm, veamos, creo que es Ke$ha- dije y el alzo una ceja- que que pasa…¿?-

-no nada, pero una chica que se ve tan, pues tan Culta, le viene a gustar una cantante que es tan Animal ¿?- dijo intentándose explicar lo mas que pudo…-

-La verdad es que la mayoría piensa eso, pero a mi me facina Ke$ha ya que me puedo dejar llevar…-dije intentándome explicar como pude- es decir, me siento libre, su música me hace sentir liberada, no como una chica que se tiene que portar siempre bien, sino, mas Libre..!- el chico sonrio, en realidad si entendió lo que la chica le quería decir-

-y dime en estos momentos tienes novio- pregunto el intentando no sonar tan desesperado por salir con ella-

-amm, la verdad, si- sentencio- estoy saliendo con un chico muy agradable, pero no tenemos nada asi como muy serio, una relación empezada- dijo ella intentando hacer que el chico no se sintiera mal- pero si quieres nos podemos seguir viendo dijo ella sonriendo, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, si ella lo conociera, diría que es la sonrisa mas triste que el ha hecho-

Ellos los días seguidos se siguieron viendo, salian a dar vueltas por cualquier lugar…

Una de esas tardes el chico se preocupo…demasiado…

-Maldita sea..!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras manejaba, mirando hacia todos lados, y llamaba y llamaba al celular de la chica- porque no me contestas Miyako- susurro con preocupación, la chica tenia su celular apagado desde la mañana, la busco en su casa, en todos lados, pero ella no aparecia- donde diablos estas!- dijo ya desesperado, había buscado por toda la ciudad, no la encontraba, ni siquiera en el centro comercial, se detuvo en un semáforo y volteo a ver una tienda, en el mostrador pudo distinguir un vestido de Baño- claro!- dijo haciéndose una idea- idiota porque no empezaste por ahí- dijo maldiciéndose y apenas cambio el semáforo dio vuelta en dirección a la playa, iba a gran velocidad, tal vez mas de 190 Km, se fue deteniendo, llego a la playa, parqueo y se bajo desesperadamente del auto corriendo hacia la playa-

Estaba totalmente desesperado, empezó a buscarla con la mirada mientras que corria por la playa

-donde estas, donde estas- se repetía en su mente-

Vio a una rubia jugar felizmente con un chico, se deprimió mientras que corria hacia ella, -Miyako!- exclamo y aquella rubia volteo al llegar se dio cuenta que no era sú Miyako.

-Boomer ¿? –dijo la chica, hizo una pausa y hubo un pequeño silencio- já, sabia que volverias por mi, soy mucha mujer para ti, jaja, pero bueno, que vengan las disculpas- dijo sintiéndose como Princesa-

-Nunca lo sueñes Brat, acaso oiste tu nombre, -la chica borro la sonrisa triunfal- no, no era el tuyo, asi que no te estaba buscando a ti- dijo fríamente dando vuelta y marchandose hacia el otro extremo de la playa, peor de deprimido, ya que no encontraba a Miyako-

-donde estas- dijo para si, ya desesperado, clavo su mirada al suelo, estaba muy preocupado, solo pensaba en lo peor, volvió su mirada hacia arriba y a lo lejos vio la silueta de una chica rubia sentada a la orilla del mar con los pies en el agua, el cabello suelto y su mirada hacia lo lejos, el corrió hacia ella, no perdiendo la esperanza-

Llego donde se encontraba la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y susurro:

-Miyako- ella giro la cabeza y lo miro fijo, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y probablemente su cara toda lavada-

-Boomer- susurro ella con tristeza-

-que te sucedió, no me contestaste en todo el dia, y me preocupe-

-ese chico, es un idiota, un estúpido- dijo la chica soltándose a llorar, denuevo-

-pero, que dime que sucedió-

-esta mañana muy temprano- la chica respiro profundo para poder hablar mejor- y lo vi pasando con otra chica, comían helado, y fuera de todo el la besaba, entre comillas [haciendo las comiillas en el aire] nosotros llebabamos algo, el decía que yo era la chica mas especial en su vida- comenzó a decir ella ya no tan triste, mas bien enojada-

-calmate, calmate- dijo el chico intentando que se calmara-

-lo lo siento- dijo tartamudeando un poco, el chico se sento junto a ella y la abrazo, la oji azul inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo-

-mira tengo una idea- la chica se separo un poco de el-

-cual es-

-podemos seguirlo un dia de estos, par aver si le dice lo mismo que ti a otras chicas- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- y luego le podemos reclamar todo lo que quieras- la chica rio un poco, y se abrazo de nuevo a él, el chico se sonrronjo a mas no poder, ella se separo un poco mirándolo a los ojos

_Tan solo un silencio con el que poder pensarte_

_Tan solo una excusa con la que poder besarte_

-Tu me gustas- dijo el chico suavemente- nunca me gustaría que te hagan daño- la chica sonrio- además, eres preciosa- la chica se sonrojo quedando como un tomate, el chico aprovecho y la beso, un beso tierno, un beso suave, junto a las olas-

Al dia siguente ambos chicos se encontraron en la mañana en el centro comercial, y esperaron a que el apareciera-

-Megumi- susurro la chica al verlo entrar abrazado de otra, otra a la del dia anterior, besándola de la misma manera-

-es el- susurro Boomer-

-si- dijo asintiendo ella-

-pues vamos-

Ambos se acercaron por detrás a el…

-megumi- lo llamo Boomer con un tono de frialdad, el giro-

-te conozco- la chica salió detrás de Boomer y le dio una Bofetada que se oyo por todo el centro comercial [naa…pero casi xD] Megumi por inercia toco su mejilla roja-

-como te atreves Megumi- le dijo la chica-

-Miyako pero porque- intento decir el chico llamado Megumi

-no se ra por lo obvio- dijo Boomer enojado- te la pasas de arriba abajo con una chica diferente-

-es eso cierto megumi- dijo la chica junto a el-

-claro que es cierto, es un idiota, si, lo nuestro es especial Megumi- dijo Miyako aun mas enojada- pero sabes algo, encontré a una persona mejor, a alguien por la que si vale la pena luchar, y alguien que poco a poco, conquisto mi corazón- la chica se giro dispuesta a irse, pero Boomer se quedo mirándolo con odio, La chica que acompañaba a megumi retrocedió, Boomer dio 2 pasos hacia delante y lo golpeo, haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre

-y mas te vale, dejar de jugar asi con las mujeres- le advirtió Friamente-

Boomer se giro y se fue con Miyako, dejando las cosas claras, se dirigieron a la playa, a terminar de disfrutar su **AMOR DE VERANO.**

Me quedo largo n-n me enorgullezco no pensé que fuera tanto xD

Ammm, el pequeño poema que estaba en _Cursiva _tampoco me pertenece, es hecho por un chico muy especial, solo lo tome prestado..jeje ^_^u

Bueno espero que les aya gustado como lo dije antes dejen Reviews jeje…

Se Les quiere…graxxias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y bno byye…

Ammy- chan se despide..!

Sayonara…


End file.
